Copa América Centenario squads
The following is a list of squads for all 16 national teams competing at the Copa América Centenario. Each national team had to submit a squad of 23 players, 3 of whom must be goalkeepers. The provisional squads were announced on 4 May 2016. A final selection was provided to the organisers on 20 May 2016. Each national team must provide a final list of 23 players. Group A Colombia Head coach: José Pékerman The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario squad. Óscar Murillo withdrew due to an injury and was replaced by Yerry Mina. |caps=64|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=40|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Palmeiras|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Junior|clubnat=COL}} |caps=62|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|goals=11|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Racing Club|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=42|goals=14|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Santa Fe|clubnat=COL}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Independiente Medellín|clubnat=COL}} |caps=27|goals=2|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Deportivo Cali|clubnat=COL}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} Costa Rica Head coach: Óscar Ramírez The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario final squad. Goalkeeper Esteban Alvarado was ruled out due to injury on May 20, being replaced by Leonel Moreira. On May 31, Keylor Navas pulled out due to a tendinitis on his left foot and was replaced by Danny Carvajal, and Ariel Rodríguez pulled out due to injury and was replaced by Johnny Woodly. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Deportivo Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=40|goals=2|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Deportivo Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=92|goals=1|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=88|goals=20|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=57|goals=2|club=Vancouver Whitecaps|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=28|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=107|goals=35|club=D.C. United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=87|goals=21|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=21|goals=5|club=Montreal Impact|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=58|goals=11|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=38|goals=1|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=47|goals=2|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Evian|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Vancouver Whitecaps|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=40|goals=10|club=Midtjylland|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=New York City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} Paraguay Head coach: Ramón Díaz The following players were named for the final squad for the Copa América Centenario. Forward Roque Santa Cruz was in the initial squad but withdrew injured and was replaced by Antonio Sanabria. Pablo Aguilar and Néstor Ortigoza also pulled out due to injury and were replaced by Víctor Ayala and Iván Piris respectively. |caps=114|goals=0|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Lanús|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Cerro Porteño|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=33|goals=1|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Cerro Porteño|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Sporting de Gijón|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=52|goals=8|club=Querétaro|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Cerro Porteño|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=133|goals=2|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AFC Bournemouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Lanús|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=74|goals=13|club=Seattle Sounders|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=4|club=FC Ingolstadt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Lanús|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Racing|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} United States Head coach: Jürgen Klinsmann The final 23 was announced on 21 May 2016. Timothy Chandler was ruled out due to injury and replaced by Edgar Castillo on May 27. |caps=42|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=D.C. United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=113|goals=15|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=16|goals=4|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=122|goals=49|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=23|goals=3|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=45|goals=2|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=107|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=58|goals=3|club=Colorado Rapids|clubnat=USA}} |caps=22|goals=4|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Real Salt Lake|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Heart of Midlothian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=31|goals=10|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=33|goals=4|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=39|goals=4|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Molde|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=42|goals=2|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} Group B Brazil Head coach: Dunga The following players are in the final squad for the Copa América Centenario. Ricardo Oliveira and Douglas Costa were ruled out due to injury and replaced by Jonas and Kaká on May 20 and May 26 respectively. Rafinha and Ederson also pulled out on May 31 and were replaced by Lucas Moura and Marcelo Grohe. In turn, Kaká pulled out on June 1 and was replaced by Paulo Henrique Ganso. Luiz Gustavo withdrew from the squad on June 2 due to personal reasons and was replaced by Walace. |caps=5|goals=0|club=Internacional|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=89|goals=7|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Santos|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Santos|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Grêmio|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=34|goals=6|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=33|goals=4|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=46|goals=12|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Grêmio|clubnat=BRA}} Ecuador Head coach: Gustavo Quinteros The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario squad. |caps=27|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=57|goals=2|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=58|goals=0|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ferencváros|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=63|goals=3|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=55|goals=10|club=Swansea City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Emelec|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=23|goals=7|club=UNAM|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=111|goals=8|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Emelec|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=24|goals=14|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Emelec|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=El Nacional|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=80|goals=8|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=9|club=Godoy Cruz|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=FC Dallas|clubnat=USA}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Emelec|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=L.D.U. Quito|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=12|goals=6|club=Grêmio|clubnat=BRA}} Haiti Head coach: Patrice Neveu The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario final squad. |caps=27|goals=0|club=Reims|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=64|goals=7|club=Voluntari|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=52|goals=2|club=Jacksonville Armada|clubnat=USA}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Aarau|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Nice|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=36|goals=7|club=Wisła Kraków|clubnat=POL}} |caps=21|goals=2|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=27|goals=11|club=1461 Trabzon|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=Jacksonville Armada|clubnat=USA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Minnesota United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=21|goals=2|club=Chrobry Głogów|clubnat=POL}} |caps=29|goals=3|club=Carolina RailHawks|clubnat=USA}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Mohun Bagan|clubnat=IND}} |caps=38|goals=2|club=Fort Lauderdale Strikers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=46|goals=1|club=Atlético Uruguay|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Cholet|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=13|goals=4|club=Laval|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=30|goals=10|club=Sài Gòn|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Vila Real|clubnat=POR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Aigle Noir|clubnat=HAI}} Peru Head coach: Ricardo Gareca The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario squad. |caps=19|goals=0|club=Juan Aurich|clubnat=PER}} |caps=52|goals=0|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Deportivo Municipal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Jong PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} |caps=67|goals=26|club=Flamengo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Deportivo Municipal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=43|goals=1|club=Juan Aurich|clubnat=PER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Alianza Lima|clubnat=PER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Charleroi|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Malmö FF|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Universidad César Vallejo|clubnat=PER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Sporting Cristal|clubnat=PER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Universitario|clubnat=PER}} Group C Jamaica Head coach: Winfried Schäfer The following 23 players were selected for Copa América Centenario Simon Dawkins was ruled out due to injury and replaced by Joel Grant on June 2. |caps=15|goals=0|club=Philadelphia Union|clubnat=USA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Portmore United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Harbour View|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=IFK Mariehamn|clubnat=FIN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Cavalier|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Leyton Orient|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Humble Lions|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Portmore United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Stjarnan|clubnat=ISL}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Montego Bay United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=54|goals=2|club=New England Revolution|clubnat=USA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=84|goals=7|club=Brøndby IF|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Exeter City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=37|goals=1|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=85|goals=0|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Saint Louis FC|clubnat=USA}} Mexico Head coach: Juan Carlos Osorio The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario squad. Jürgen Damm withdrew due to an injury and was replaced by Cándido Ramírez. |caps=42|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Querétaro|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=129|goals=16|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=45|goals=1|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=38|goals=3|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=42|goals=8|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=20|goals=5|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=74|goals=0|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 17 November 2015}} |caps=80|goals=45|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=66|goals=1|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=39|goals=3|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=124|goals=23|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=46|goals=22|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=50|goals=5|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX}} Uruguay Head coach: Óscar Tabárez The following 23 players were selected for the Copa América Centenario squad. On May 30, Cristian Rodríguez pulled out due to injury and was replaced by Diego Laxalt. |caps=79|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=97|goals=7|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=46|goals=0|club=Nacional|clubnat=URU}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=78|goals=7|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|goals=10|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=84|goals=45|club=Barcelona|clubnat=SPA}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|goals=5|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Nacional|clubnat=URU}} |caps=44|goals=3|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=110|goals=3|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=77|goals=0|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=62|goals=3|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=80|goals=30|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=BRA}} Venezuela Head coach: Rafael Dudamel The following 23 players were selected for Copa América Centenario. |caps=2|goals=0|club=Deportivo Táchira|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Deportivo Táchira|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Atlético Malagueño|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=71|goals=8|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=La Guaira|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Arouca|clubnat=POR}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Kasımpaşa|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=69|goals=0|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=49|goals=16|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=4|club=Huachipato|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Tenerife|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=62|goals=2|club=Santa Fe|clubnat=COL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Carabobo|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=52|goals=4|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} |caps=63|goals=0|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=24|goals=4|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Granada|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=NEC|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=MSV Duisburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Huesca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlético Venezuela|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Caracas|clubnat=VEN}} Group D Argentina Head coach: Gerardo Martino The following 23 players were selected for the Copa América Centenario squad. |caps=72|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=37|goals=1|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=72|goals=16|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=56|goals=25|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=107|goals=50|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=71|goals=32|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=123|goals=3|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=43|goals=2|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=40|goals=4|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=27|goals=2|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=49|goals=7|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Estudiantes|clubnat=ARG}} Bolivia Head coach: Julio César Baldivieso The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario squad. |caps=4|goals=0|club=Sport Boys|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Ironi Kiryat Shmona|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=49|goals=8|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=IFK Göteborg|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=New York Cosmos|clubnat=USA}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Kazma|clubnat=KUW}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Real Potosí|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Oriente Petrolero|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Oriente Petrolero|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Jorge Wilstermann|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Oriente Petrolero|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=The Strongest|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Petrolero|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Jorge Wilstermann|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Bolívar|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Jorge Wilstermann|clubnat=BOL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Oriente Petrolero|clubnat=BOL}} Chile Head coach: Juan Antonio Pizzi The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario squad. On June 1, Matías Fernández pulled out due to injury and was replaced by Mark González. |caps=100|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=44|goals=3|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=73|goals=3|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Chiapas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=93|goals=31|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=74|goals=15|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=39|goals=8|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=4|goals=3|club=Celta|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=52|goals=25|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=54|goals=6|club=Sport Recife|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=75|goals=6|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=87|goals=7|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=87|goals=3|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=35|goals=2|club=Celta|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=40|goals=6|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=43|goals=1|club=Celta|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=L.D.U. Quito|clubnat=ECU}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Universidad de Chile|clubnat=CHI}} Panama Head coach: Hernán Darío Gómez The following 23 players were called up for the Copa América Centenario final squad. |caps=114|goals=0|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Mineros de Guayana|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=41|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Sporting San Miguelito|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=San Francisco|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=121|goals=10|club=Cartaginés|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=105|goals=37|club=Vancouver Whitecaps|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=53|goals=7|club=Zamora|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=15|goals=3|club=Zacatecas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=91|goals=42|club=Juan Aurich|clubnat=PER}} |caps=67|goals=5|club=Árabe Unido|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=San Francisco|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=62|goals=1|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=La Equidad|clubnat=COL}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=San Francisco|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=RNK Split|clubnat=HRV}} |caps=87|goals=2|club=Tauro|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Juan Aurich|clubnat=PER}} |caps=67|goals=4|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=55|goals=1|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=69|goals=0|club=América de Cali|clubnat=COL}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Platense|clubnat=HON}} |caps=92|goals=3|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} Player representation By club Clubs are ordered alphabetically: first by country, then by club name. By club nationality Nations in bold are represented by their national teams in the tournament 2016 squads